A laser level is typically powered by a battery. It may be desirable to provide a laser level that can alternatively be powered by a dedicated battery pack or by a power pack that is also coupleable to a power tool such as a drill, saw or sander and can also power those devices. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a laser level, battery pack and system.